EverDark (Verse)
MASSIVE W.I.P!! About the Verse (WIP) EverDark is the working title of ExerciseDancefloors' Supernatural Fantasy Verse. The verse contains two primary stories: V.H.W (Vampire, Human, Werewolf) and CHAOSx. It will be a very progressive WIP. Power of the Verse (WIP) EverDark is an extraordinarily powerful verse. It contains multiple story clusters and different timelines, which are all controlled by a Pantheon of Infinite Dimensional Beings. Although the technology of the verse is still Renaissance Age, EverDark's Hax and Raw Power more than make up for it. Realms and Settings (WIP) * The Mirror Void: '''A rift in existential/outerversal space and time where the Infinite Pantheon are located. It acts as a "Hubverse" for the Mirror Portal Realms, of which there are five currently known. Beings that decide to stray into the void will be consumed by madness and eternal torment beyond anything imaginable. * '''Dark Earth: '''Perhaps the most notable of all five realms, Dark Earth is the most friendly and hospitable- for the most part. Even though it's a paradise compared to the absolute hellscapes of the other realms, it is still an ''extremely ''dangerous place to inhabit. Humans and Vampires are most at home here, where they have free reign of their lives under the guidance of the Dark Earth Gods. Also populating this realm are Were-beasts and Undead; most of whom live outside of human and vampire territories, although they'll often attack smaller settlements. Currently, there is a peace treaty between humans and vampires that acts as a proclamation of neutrality- any stragglers caught by another faction are subject to said faction's law system and moral beliefs, even if it means their deaths. There is currently only one faction that doesn't abide by these laws: The Holy Confederation. They speak and take action as they see fit, regardless of any other civilizations's objections; believing themselves to be the "Will of God" and making it their goal to eliminate all vampires, good or evil. * '''Disturbia: '''Possibly the most hellish of the five realms, Disturbia is a world of fear and insanity. It's inhabited by Demons and Eldritch Gods that seek to torture and tear apart the minds of all who set foot into the abyssal darkness. Even members of the Infinite Pantheon themselves detest the beings whom dwell there. Rumor has it that the pantheon sealed these beings away out of utter horror and disgust. * ??? (TBA) * ??? (TBA) * ??? (TBA) Chronology (WIP) Before the great masses that made up existence were formed, Shaddra was the only being present. Containing the darkness that now plagues the world, he is the source of all that is and all that ever will be. The first creations born from his immortal essence were the Pantheon, a council of siblings that were destined to rule over the infinite realms their master created. They created the great Mirror Portals, which linked together the formerly barren and empty planes of existence and brought in the siblings' power to create life. The Five Realms were chosen from infinity and placed inside each portal; one per mirror. Each realm would have its own unique traits and appearance, which would be shaped by the forms it contained into whatever they desired. The first, most populated realm was designated Dark Earth, which would become the source of many legends and conflicts. A seemingly infinite war was waged and its' combatants would fight to climb through the dimensional ranks, obtaining supremacy based on their overall scale. The war was brutal and destructive, many warriors would perish and fall into an endless slumber, but the victors would come to rule the world. Harogan, the warrior who conquered and united Dark Earth, had gained an untold number of Dimensions, making him the realm's leader. Ruling in secret, his presence was so far above the others that most couldn't even detect it. His followers were the primary exception, all of them being in the 500,000+ Dimensional range. They contained so much power that they managed to siphon extradimensional strength from the Dark Earth Portal itself; making them truly impregnable and absolute. Thus, Harogan and his Lieutenants became known as the Dark Earth Gods. In order to spread far his will, Harogan created an army of wraith soldiers to serve both him and his subordinates. They were responsible for summoning demons from another realm, known as the Est Sanguis (Blood Kind), and unleashing them on humankind. Eventual interbreeding between the Humans and Est Sanguis, however, caused this to cease, creating the first Vampires. Most humans detested the vampires, with many factions bent on eliminating them entirely. This would not be plausible however, as the vampires created multiple kingdoms which would last for thousands of years to come. The most prominent of these were the Blade and Wither Kingdoms, which would wage many wars over their opposing views. These ceased when a peace treaty was formally created and signed, thus ending the rivalry for good. Unfortunately for the vampire kingdoms, a new force would arise, known as the Holy Confederation. Settlements across the realm's 5th Dominion would be searched and relieved of their vampiric inhabitants by legions of crusaders, who followed orders given out by a council of paladin heroes. Eventually the formerly dormant vampires had had enough and assembled ancient legions of their own; war would once again break out across the land. The Holy Confederation assembled thousands of individual teams in order to effectively combat their foes on all fronts, these forces were each tasked with protecting certain human villages and towns from all threats until the war was won. Characters The Supreme Deities * Shaddra * Xzaxmos * ??? (To Be Added) The Infinite Pantheon * Umbra Sabbatt (Leader) * Eseirael (Vice Leader) * ??? (To Be Added) Dark Earth Gods * Harogan (Leader) * Archarion (Vice Leader) * Nazmine * Carnus * Stake * Kazrias Corpsekind * Sarcoph The Wretched (Leader) * Cauldrith The Decrepit (Vice Leader) * ??? (To Be Added) Chaos Generals * Vaeryous Shadows * Agony Thanatorus * Suffyrus Hydra * Vyzerus Bane * Draiken Pyrhana Est Sanguis * Orlock (Leader) * Verdilak (Vice Leader) * Drakula * Arro * Krahl * ??? (To Be Added) The Blackened Brotherhood * Koloss Ashardt * Lygg Revenas * Katir Iliartha * Takan Dorson * Hans Brahler * Wilhelm Spearhead * ??? (To Be Added) Blade Kingdom * Vahlrend * Anarachnia * Narcarion * Mauradia * Erra * Visceria * Rayne Obelisk * Misra Riintholme * Erisyl Hytherian * Jaime Kaershade * Larana Obelisk * Damien Riintholme * Mei Hytherian * ??? (To Be Added) Holy Crusaders / The Holy Empire of Olg * Brendon Grant * Zachary Warman * Emma Steele * Ray Erinson * ??? (To Be Added) Wither Kingdom * Narcissus * Vega Aphrite * Falco Amadeus * ??? (To Be Added) Goremaw Tribe * Beranh Coldclaw * ??? (To Be Added) Trivia (WIP) * The name ''EverDark'' '''was created based off of the capital initials of ExerciseDancefloors' username: E and D. * EverDark initially began as one story. * The main antagonist's name was chosen as the result of an experiment with Google Translate. * The Est Sanguis are (mostly) named after popular vampires in classic horror fiction and mythology. * Both The Holy Crusaders and the Blade Kingdom Generals follow typical Shonen hero archetypes, with some exceptions for gritty realism. * There are allies and enemies on all sides, none are exempt from this rule. Progressive Goals * Add the first batch of characters from Existence Key Wiki's V.H.W/CHAOSx blog and tier them. * Write a detailed backstory and don't skimp out on any expressive details. * Add EverDark's realms and settings * Maybe write some interesting trivia (?) * Finish Nazmine's Profile * Add profile for Archarion * Finish Vaeryous' Profile * Add profiles for Agony and Suffyrus * Add profiles for Vahlrend, Anarachnia and Rayne Obelisk Category:Verses Category:The Collection of Mer Verses Category:Dark Fantasy Verses Category:Supernatural Fantasy Verses Category:Fantasy Verses Category:ExerciseDancefloors' Pages